Dutch Boy
The Dutch Boy is the son of The Little Dutch Boy from the story of the same name, which is smaller story within Hero Of Haarlem. The story is about a Dutch boy who saves his country by putting his finger in a leaking dike and he stays there all night, even though it is cold, until the adults of the village find him and make the repairs to the dike. Personality The Dutch Boy likes to plug holes and has a job plugging holes at the Beanstalk Bakery. He is dedicated to his work, but is also easily distracted which can have disasterous results. Appearance The Dutch Boy has golden blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue peaked cap, a green coat over a lilac shirt and an orange neck kerchief. He also wears three quarter length brown trousers with braces to hold them up and yellow clogs with lace detail. He carries a rucksack on his back and also wears a silver ring on his right hand that resembles a bolt. Name His name is yet to be revealed, though, he is identified as "Dutch Boy" in the credits. Although - name is believed to be Peter. Family He is the son of T''he Little Dutch Boy'' from the story of the same name. Friends He is friends with Lilly-Bo Peep and they like to hang out together. He is often seen with Girl in Orange and Feathered Hat Girl. He is on good terms with Barista. Romance Nothing is known about any romance at this time but he does swoon when he sees Apple White. In Heart Struck, Girl in Orange was temporarily in love with him. Pet Nothing is known about any pet at this time. Trivia *He works in the Beanstalk Bakery at Ever After High plugging the holes in the coffee machine. *In An Hexclusive Invitation, Faybelle Thorn calls him, "haircut boy". *When he works at the Beanstalk Bakery he wears a maroon with pink trim peaked cap, a pink short sleeved t-shirt with pale pink collar and sleeve cuffs, a green leaf style neck tie, black three quarter length trousers and a pale blue apron with pink and purple trim. *He is identified as "Dutch Boy" in the credits. Gallery Lilly-Bo Peep.png|His friend Lilly-Bo Peter - THDP1.png|He Peter and Barista - AHI.png|He with the Barista Students - AHI.png|He in the crowd Peter Faybelle Humphrey - AHI.png|He , Faybelle and Humphrey Book Staircase at Beanstalk Bakery - AHI.png|He in the background Coffee Machine Beanstalk Bakery - AHI.png|The coffee machine he plugs Customers and staff Beanstalk Bakery- AHI.png|He at work at the Beanstalk Bakery Kitty and Lizzie - Thronecoming.png|He at Thronecoming Peter, Lilly-Bo Peep's Friend - ATTSOAR.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Background boys.png Piping Hot Beats - Orange Girl, Green Girl, Dutch Boy.jpg 'Disclaimer:'The info on this page was taken from a source that was thought to be official, but is now thought to be fan based. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Boys Category:Employees at Book End Category:Minor characters Category:Dutch Boy pages